En un vagón de tren
by Anna Scheler
Summary: La conocí hace tiempo pero aun me pierdo en los ojos de la escolta del doce. Ocultos en un vagón, yendo hacía el Capitolio, somos capaces de ser quienes somos, juntos. Hayffie por siempre. Esta historia participa en el minireto "Un pareja para…" del foro El diente de león.


**Declaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni gano un centavo al escribir esto, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Esta** **historia participa en el minireto "Un pareja para…" del foro El diente de león. Mes de enero: Haymitch.**

* * *

 **.En un vagón de tren.**

~HAYMITCH POV~

Veo la tristeza en sus ojos celestes cuando nos observa desde el escenario. Solo un cordón nos separa a Peeta y a mí de Katniss y otro nos separa del resto del distrito que está ahí para ver como sus aclamados vencedores, deben pasar nuevamente por la cosecha. No le diré que ese color naranja le sienta bien, nuestra relación no se basa en halagos. Tampoco diré que sus pestañas acentúan sus hermosos ojos, porque creería que está hablando el alcohol por mí, aunque no he probado una gota desde que empezamos a entrenar.

Se acerca a la urna de vidrio que solo tiene una papeleta con el nombre de la chica en llamas. Frunce los labios y sé que está haciendo uso de toda su voluntad para no echarse a llorar frente a las cámaras. El nombre de Katniss suspira de sus labios rosados y sus manos tiemblan un poco al doblar nuevamente el papel. La chica sube, sus ojos grises puestos en mí esperando que cumpla mi promesa y me ofrezca voluntario si el nombre de Peeta sale cosechado. Asiento, mientras los tacones de Effie resuenan en la madera del escenario, que cruza hasta llegar a la urna de los varones.

Se congela y sé que no cumpliré esa promesa a Katniss. Traga con dificultad antes de pronunciar mi nombre y Peeta se adelanta a mi lado ofreciéndose voluntario. Sé que ella no quiere, pero sus ojos demuestras el alivio mientras ahuyenta con las postizas pestañas las lágrimas que no puede derramar. El rubio hace caso omiso de mis peticiones y se suelta con rudeza de mi agarre subiendo los escalones hasta llegar a la cima y posicionarse al lado de Effie que me mira con tanta tristeza que debo hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no subir a abrazarla con fuerza.

Nadie debe hacer el saludo porque Katniss y Peeta se encargan de erguir su mano derecha enseñando los dedos centrales. Le muestran al distrito minero que no tienen miedo, que respetan sus orígenes y que lo darán todo por seguir honrando nuestro pueblo. Thread aparece detrás de ellos, unos brazos toman con fuerza a Peeta con más cuidado a Katniss. También rodean a Effie que no entiende nada y pide explicaciones. La mandan a callar y me encuentro subiendo los escalones del escenario de dos en dos para llegar a su lado y que nos lleven donde sea, pero juntos.

Nos escoltan hasta el tren. Las únicas palabras del Jefe de Agentes es que son órdenes de Snow, un nuevo procedimiento. Katniss está furiosa, le grita a Effie que no entiende como puede estar tan extasiada con lo que está pasando, se va dando un portazo y el chico va detrás de ella. Veo el rostro demasiado blanco por el maquillaje, con surcos por las lágrimas que derraman aquellos celestes ojos. Se va en dirección opuesta a los adolescentes y la sigo porque sé que eso quiere.

Entramos a su compartimiento, está quitando las pestañas y las mariposas que adornan sus brazos. Toma un paño y lo impregna en alguna loción que llena la habitación de un aroma cítrico. Puedo ver su reflejo en el espejo, el paño húmedo borra todo rastro de maquillaje, dejando una Effie al natural, de cremosa piel blanca con algunas pecas sobre el puente de la nariz. Joven pero no jovial, sus ojos como los míos demuestran lo que hemos vivido, año tras año de perdidas. Quita su peluca y la deja reposar en una cabeza de plástico. La red que cubre su verdadero cabello es abandonada en algún punto del tocador.

Me mira a través de su reflejo, sus ojos celestes aun tienen rastros de lágrimas pero ya no llora. Acomoda sus rizos color canela que le llegan a los hombros. Me acerco hasta sentarme en su cama apenas a unos pasos de donde ella está sentada.

— Katniss está bajo mucha presión —no es que intente defender a la muchacha, solo digo la verdad — se que ella no quiso decir esas cosas… ella sabe que tu…

— No quiero que muera Haymitch, no quiero que Katniss muera, ni Peeta — me mira pero sus ojos carecen de chispa, de emoción — ellos ganaron esta masacre una vez, no merecen volver a pasar por esto.

— Ven aquí — palmeo el espacio a mi lado y ella obedece apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, inundando mis fosas con su olor a frutas — Ellos no morirán Effie — no puedo sincerarme con ella, lo tengo prohibido, me carcome que sufra pero no puedo — son fuertes, se quieren, saldrán adelante.

— Haymitch, yo aparento ser una descerebrada y juego muy bien mi papel de escolta del Capitolio — está enfadada— he visto morir pequeños por siete años, eso te hace entender que estos mal llamados Juegos son solo una cubierta de la bestia que gobierna nuestro pueblo… ellos fueron sentenciados… ellos y tus amigos, algunos míos también y pudiste haber sido tu… — se aferra a mi camisa hundiéndose en mi cuello, la aprieto con fuerza contra mi cuerpo porque su tristeza es algo que no puedo soportar desde que iniciamos esto.

— Effie…

— No Haymitch, yo se que hiciste pactos con los chicos… se que si Peeta salía sorteado tú te habrías presentado como voluntario… luego de tantos años ibas a dejarme— hace una pausa y me encuentro con los ojos mas celestes que he visto en la vida — me habrías dejado sola enfrentando las pesadillas que cada anoche azotan nuestros sueños.

Cuando conocí a la nueva escolta supe que sería mi perdición. Era una belleza, aunque su aspecto y acento me asqueaban de igual forma que lo hacía un capitolino cualquiera. Pronto supe que su voz extasiada era solo para las cámaras, y que podía tener una voz tan suave que apenas podías oír. Fue un choque a primera vista. Obviamente ella sabía de mí, de mi adicción y de mi mal genio. Aun así intento ser agradable, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos yo seguía siendo borde con ella. No lo deseaba, pero el fantasma de Snow estaba en cada esquina y no podía darle señales suficientes como para que ella también desapareciera del mapa.

Una noche, durante su segundo año como escolta me aparecí en su vagón. Me vio sorprendida mientras tambaleante me colaba en su alcoba hasta su cama. Se quedo mirándome, sus orbes color cielo apenas pestañaban. Me miró unos momentos antes de sentarse a mi lado en el mullido colchón. Había tomado solo una copa pero por alguna razón el que creyese que estaba ebrio jugaba en mi favor.

\- Flashback-

— ¿Qué haces aquí Haymitch? — No estaba durmiendo, por el contrario aun había una lagrima pegada a sus pestañas — te has confundido de habitación.

— Me gustas — solté antes de que el valor que había conseguido para meterme en su vagón se esfumara por completo — Me gustas mucho pero no podemos estar juntos — hable rápido, arrastrando la lengua en algunas palabras para no perder el tono de ebriedad — Snow podría matarte porque estoy maldito, él va a matarte si sabe que estás conmigo.

— Snow… — estaba sorprendida, por mi declaración, por tirarle abajo a su perfecto presidente.

— Snow es una maldita serpiente venenosa que acaba con todo lo que amas Effie Trinket — hipeé tirando hacia atrás mi cabello— acabaría contigo como acabo con mi familia, con mi última novia.

— Snow no está en este vagón Haymitch — tomó mis mejillas y su suave tacto me produjo un estremecimiento involuntario — solo tú y yo — suave, apenas audible, su voz era una melodía para mis oídos, una que no quería dejar de escuchar — tu también me gustas — un beso selló sus palabras a fuego en mi mente.

-Fin Flashback-

Habíamos pasado muchas noches así, encerrados en uno u otro vagón, profesando a escondidas un cariño que no había sentido por tantos años que el simple roce de su piel con la mía quemaba, ardía, pero era imposible no querer mas. Ella era una excelente amante, la más fiel compañera, la mejor vigilante de mi descanso. Soportaba mi adicción sin tener una propia a pesar de que ambos veíamos lo mismo, niños de la Veta morir apenas empezaban los Juegos, hijos de comerciantes soportar un poco más para luego ser masacrados por la arena, los mutos o los profesionales, siempre volviendo al doce siendo dos, sin vencedor.

No pude contestar su acusación, porque no podía negarlo. Katniss arranco esa promesa de mis labios y lo habría hecho, pero le debía al muchacho el haberlo abandonado en la arena para que los patrocinadores salvaran a la chica en llamas. Prometí demasiadas cosas a esos muchachos, cosas que no le había prometido a ningún tributo en veinticinco años de mentor, pero ellos eran diferentes y desde que conocí a Effie Trinket también yo era diferente.

—Ellos vivirán — repito y ella voltea a verme — realmente vivirán Effie.

— Esto… el Quarter Quell fue preparado Haymitch para matarlos — está cansada, lo noto en su voz, en como afloja el agarre de mi camisa — traicionaron al Capitolio y los harán pagar por ello.

—Tengo prohibido decirte lo siguiente — tomo sus mejillas, la obligo a mirarme — pero tu podrás guardar el secreto hasta que pase, yo se que lo harás porque eres una excelente actriz preciosa — beso su nariz y ella se sonroja, acaricio el rubor en sus mejillas y suelto todo, el trece, la rebelión, el rescate de Katniss, Peeta y otros tributos que Plutarch ha preparado, me sincero con ella, que me mira sin poder creer una palabra de lo que digo — ellos ganaron para hacer algo grande preciosa — tomo un bucle color canela entre mis dedos — solo tenemos que mantenerlos con vida un poco más.

Asiente y me besa. Un beso ligero, de esos que me brinda cuando ya está demasiado abatida para algo más. La acuesto y cubro su cuerpo con las sabanas. Quito mi traje y extraigo de uno de sus cajones un pijama que guardamos allí desde hace ya cinco años. Me acuesto a su lado y en un segundo ella está sobre mi pecho aferrando mi cuerpo al suyo como si fuese a escapar en algún punto de la noche. Susurra buenas noches y se duerme con los latidos de mi corazón.

Acaricio su cabellera observando la habitación que dejamos en la penumbra. Este vagón, y el mío han sido testigo de lo mucho que he podido querer a esta escolta, a esta mujer, que pretende estar vacía por dentro pero termino siendo mi condena. Me mantiene cuerdo y al mismo tiempo siento que pierdo la cabeza estando con ella, que la pongo en peligro. Pero al menos en un vagón de tren somos capaces de sentir por el otro lo que un hombre y una mujer pueden sentir en libertad.

* * *

 **Segundo fic para el foro en el que participo! Las invito a pasarse por ahí si tienen pensado iniciarse en la escritura del fandom, hay retos, intercambios y muchas personas divertidas. Hay un link en mi perfil.**

 **Soy Hayffie de corazón así que disfrute mucho escribiendo esto y espero recibir comentarios al respecto .**

 **Gracias por leer y nos vemos en la próxima**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


End file.
